Episode 6
"The King of Beasts" is the 6th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Hank wakes up back at the hotel, apparently having been brought there by Andy, and he promises him he'll save Schaal. He follows the invitation to a nobleman's manor. Meanwhile, Claude examines a series of bodies left by gargoyle, but identifies a nobleman and his wife as having been killed by Cain and heads to their manor. In the manor, there a large number of well-dressed humans within. They are nobles from the Southern Confederacy who had their wealth taken due to the war. Cain addresses the group from an upper landing, stating the Incarnates were likewise made by Northerners greedy for victory and then cast aside and ordered exterminated. The Southerners applaud Cain, agreeing with his ideal to start a new war - one they will win. A large group of Incarnates come out, but begin to massacre the guests as Cain claims he no longer has a use for the humans. Hank begins to fight them until Cain addresses him. He states the Incarnates had not lost their humanity, and selfish humans were not something to protect. Their souls may change but they were never lost, and Cain intends to remove the obstacles that will stop the Incarnates. Coup de Grace invade the manor as Hank goes to fight and they kill or cripple several Incarnates. Hank helps them. Claude confronts Cain, who taunts his younger brother, wondering if he can actually kill him. The Incarnates leap to Cain's defense and Claude finds himself outnumbered and saved by Hank, who is likewise unable to get close to Cain. Claude shoots Cain from afar and Hank closes in and impales him with his spear, the explosives in it detonating. The upper half of Cain's body is eviscerated but fully regenerates seconds later due to his Incarnate powers. Cain asks Hank to join him and brings out Schaal when Hank refuses, stating he will kill Schaal and take away what is holding back Hank. Hank is unable to prevent her from being shot and watches her fall, remembering how he failed Elaine as well. He goes berserk and his werewolf form grows and transforms into a massive luminescent wolf, large enough to crush other Incarnates underfoot - his true form as the king of beasts. He leaps to the town of Whitechurch and lands amid the buildings. Afterwards, Claude wakes up in a military hospital. He approaches Whitechurch and is shocked to see a massive ravine has been cut down the middle of the city, made by Hank. Both he and Cain have vanished. Characters *Hank Henriette *Andy *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Gerald Corlani *Cain Madhouse *Miglieglia *Elizabeth Weezer *Karkinos *Roy *Miles Byron *Christopher Keynes (corpse) Anime Differences *A conversation between Hank and Liza about Cain's invitation was omitted. Instead, a short conversation between Hank and Andy was added. This was not in the manga. *A flashback of a conversation between Hank and John was omitted. *Miglieglia was added into the conversation with Schaal and Elizabeth whereas in the manga, she doesn't appear in the conversation. *Behind the scenes where Claude and the rest of the Incarnate Extermination Unit Coup de Grace investigate the aftermath of the Whitechurch's church was added. This didn't happen in the manga. *Since the conversation between Hank and Liza was omitted, their plan and dressing up into the party was omitted. Instead, Hank enters the party alone and he doesn't wear a suit. *Schaal didn't appear along with Hank in the party at the same time. *Claude and the rest of the Incarnate Extermination Unit Coup de Grace invading Cain's party was added. They didn't appear in the manga. And because of that, a number of changes was added and the fights was more longer. *Miles and Roy appeared very early. *The scene where Cain gets shot after Christopher's death was moved to this episode and altered to have Claude shoot first then Hank explodes Cain's upper torso, but Cain's regenerate ability activates anyways. *Hank transformed into his werewolf form to attempt to save Schaal, but he was stopped by Elizabeth.